Cool Change
Cool Change is de tweede aflevering van het eerste seizoen van CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Samenvatting Na de schietpartij die ervoor zorgde dat Holly Gribbs voor haar leven aan het vechten was, werd Jim Brass gedegradeerd tot Hoofd Moordzaken en werd Gil Grissom de nieuwe nachtdienst supervisor. Catherine Willows zweert de moord op Holly op te lossen en is geïrriteerd dat Gil Sara Sidle van San Francisco inbrengt om Warrick Brown's verblijfplaats tijdens de moord te onderzoeken. Helaas bezwijkt Holly aan haar verwondingen, en sterft ze tijdens de operatie, waarbij het team verwoest is en Catherine vastberadener dan ooit is om de moordenaar te pakken. Ondertussen onderzoeken Grissom en Nick Stokes de dood van een 40 miljoen dollar gokautomaat winnaar die lijkt zelfmoord gepleegd te hebben door van het dak van een gebouw te springen. Plot Teaser In het casino van het Hotel Monaco wordt gast Ted Sallenger door zijn vriendin Jamie aangespoord om de slots te spelen voor een kans om 40 miljoen dollar te winnen in een wedstrijd gehouden door het casino. Hoewel hij niet overtuigd is van hun kansen wint Ted de jackpot, naar Jamie's plezier. De casino's veiligheidschef, Elias Templeton, upgrade Ted en Jamie naar de presidentiële suite van het hotel en begeleidt hen daar persoonlijk heen. Jamie is aanvankelijk nog euforisch gelukkig maar is verbijsterd als Ted haar verteld dat ze kan vertrekken, omdat hij nu miljonair is wil hij geen tijd met haar verspillen. Voordat Jamie kan antwoorden wordt er op de deur geklopt en identificeert iemand zich als roomservice. De volgende ochtend komt Gil Grissom op een plaats delict bij het hotel, terwijl hij aan de telefoon zit en vraagt of iemand hem op de hoogte kan houden van de conditie van Holly. Het slachtoffer is de jackpotwinnaar, Ted Sallenger, die volgens de hoofdonderzoeker van de zaak, detective Barns, 150 meter naar beneden is gevallen vanaf de bovenste verdieping van het gebouw. Hoewel Barns zich bewust is van de vloek die er heerst omdat de laatste 4 winnaars dood of vermist zijn, Grissom zegt snel dat het toeval was omdat hij aan alle zaken heeft gewerkt. Als Barns aan Grissom vertelt dat de vriending van Ted boven in hechtenis zit, realiseert Grissom dat het geen zelfmoord was omdat hij zijn bril nog op heeft. Grissom legt uit dat springers hun bril afdoen omdat ze niet willen zien hoe ze sterven. Act 1 Gil Grissom keert terug naar het lab en krijgt een grotere-dan-normale stapel aan berichten van de receptioniste. Hij gaat dan door naar het kantoor van Jim Brass, die Jim aan het opruimen is. Jim is verwijderd als hoofd van het lab en overgeplaatst naar de afdeling moordzaken, Grissom is toegewezen om hem te vervangen. Jim verlaat hem met de afscheidswoorden: "Cover your ass, and hide. They're all yours, pal". Catherine Willows, Nick Stokes en een radeloze Warrick Brown kijken in de kantine naar een reportage over de moord op Holly Gribbs. Als Catherine en Nick Warrick confronteren waarom hij Holly alleen had gelaten, komt Grissom binnen met informatie over de moord op Holly en om zijn overplaatsing als supervisor van de nachtdienst aan te kondigen. Grissom vertelt hen daarna over de springer zaak, die hij zelf neemt en geeft de zaak van Holly aan Nick. Catherine protesteert en vraagt om de zaak van Holly omdat zij haar ervan overtuigt had om te blijven. Grissom informeert hen dan dat Sara Sidle, een CSI uit San Francisco, zou aankomen om een intern onderzoek te leiden naar de actie's van Warrick. Nadat Grissom Nick herverdeelt om hem als back-up te nemen op de zaak Sallenger, vraag Warrick aan Grissom om hem iets te laten doen, maar hij raadt hem in plaats daarvan aan om zijn administratief verlof te gebruiken om zijn verhaal juist te krijgen voordat Sara arriveert. Catherine komt aan in het Martin Luther King appartementencomplex, waar Holly is neergeschoten. Haar eerste bevindingen waren dat Holly ook naar de moordenaar geschoten had. Catherine vindt ook een pieper onder de bank. In het mortuarium bevestigd lijkschouwer Jenna Williams aan Grissom en Nick dan Ted Sallenger geen zelfmoord heeft gepleegd. Kleine scherven van zwart glas zijn in de verdedigingswonden van Sallenger's pols gevonden. In de presidentiële suite in het Monaco vinden Grissom en Nick een verbrijzelde champagnefles, de schijnbare bron van de glasscherven, wat leidt tot een vluchtige hypothese dat Jamie Sallenger had aangevallen met de champagnefles nadat de roomservice arriveerde. Ze vinden ook een bloedspoor en handdoeken die met bloed zijn doordrenkt. In de verhoorkamer van het lab bevestigt Jamie dat ze hem heeft aangevallen met de fles, maar dat Ted de kamer heeft verlaten om medische hulp voor zijn wonden te krijgen. Nick bevestigt van de hotels security logs dat de enige keer dat de suite keycard is gebruikt, was toen Elias Templeton de deur voor hen opende. En omdat Jamie niet getrouwd was met Ted, had ze geen financieel motief om hem te doden, omdat ze het geld niet zou krijgen. Grissom vermoedt dat Ted niet van zijn balkon afviel, maar van het dak van het hotel. In het lab van de kantine is Warrick net klaar met het checken van Holly's conditie bij het ziekenhuis als rechter Cohen belt. Cohen is boos dat Warrick op het verkeerde team heeft ingezet en eist dat hij hem ontmoet op "de plek". Act 2 Gil Grissom en Nick Stokes komen aan op het dak van het Monaco voor een experiment dat Grissom "Operation Norman" noemt. Tot grote vreugde en applaus van een toekijkende menigte, kijkt Grissom toe als Nick 3 crash dummies naar beneden gooit op de grond aan het voorkant van het hotel. Grissom fotografeert de 3 poppen dan, elke is anders naar beneden gegooid om te kijken hoe hij is gevallen, of hij is gesprongen, geduwd of gevallen. Als Grissom zijn bevindingen vergelijkt en concludeert dat Ted geduwd is, wordt hij vergezeld door Sara Sidle, die Grissom plaagt met het feit dat hij de voorkeur geeft aan een ouderwetse methodiek dan aan computersimulatie. Het onderwerp verandert dan naar Holly Gribbs, van wie Grissom zegt dat ze nog steeds geopereerd wordt en dat het niet goed gaat. Warrick Brown betaalt rechter Cohen terug op de mislukte inzet, maar het is maar 4.000 dollar van de 10.000 dollar die hij moet betalen. Cohen luistert naar geen van Warrick's excuses en geeft hem een uur om voor het geld te zorgen. Sara komt aan bij het lab en ontmoet Catherine Willows, die in eerste instantie huiverig is om met haar te werken. Sara overtuigt haar om te helpen bij het vinden van de moordenaar van Holly en Catherine brengt haar op de hoogte als ze probeert om het gebruik van een pieper te traceren. Sara vraagt dan aan haar waar ze Warrick kan vinden. Ondertussen bekijken Grissom en Nick de beelden op de bewakingscamera's van Ted Sallenger tijdens het trekken van het winnende slot. Het CSI-team ontdekt dat, net voordat Sallenger bij de machine zat, een andere man op die machine voor 11 uur aan het spelen was. Nick belt de slot host om de naam van de andere man's slotkaart af te halen. Catherine overlegt met ballistiek specialist Bobby Dawson over een eliminatie vergelijking met Holly Gribbs's wapen. De twee zijn geschokt als ze erachter komen dat Holly is neergeschoten met haar eigen wapen. In het casino vinden Grissom en Nick de man die de slotmachine vlak voor Ted had gebruikt, een man genaamd Red Carlton. Grissom gaat naast hem zitten spelen en merkt de unieke stof op zijn broek op die alleen van het dak van het hotel af kan komen. Als Red wordt meegenomen door de agenten, raakt Grissom de jackpot. Grissom overhandigt Nick de chip en vertelt hem om de winst te innen als een "CSI 3 initiatie". Warrick wordt door Sara in een ander casino gevonden terwijl hij aan het blackjacken is, en ze onderbreekt zijn spel om met hem te praten. Sara neemt Warrick mee naar een café in de buurt en vraagt om zijn redeneringen om Holly alleen te laten, al volledig ervan bewust zijnde dat Warrick er niet was vanwege zijn gokproblemen. Wanneer Warrick zijn daden probeert te rechtvaardigen vertelt Sara hem dat Holly is overleden op de operatietafel twintig minuten daarvoor, waardoor hij geschokt is. Act 3Categorie:AfleveringenCategorie:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation afleveringenCategorie:Las Vegas Afleveringen In de kantine nemen Sara Sidle en Catherine Willows net een drankje als de pieper die Catherine had gevonden afgaat. Catherine belt het nummer op en krijgt Jerrod Cooper aan de lijn, de eigenaar van de pager en vermoedelijk de moordenaar van Holly Gribbs. Zonder haar identiteit te onthullen spreekt Catherine met hem af in een motel. Nick Stokes en Gil Grissom hebben Red Carlton in de verhoorkamer, en ondervragen hem over zijn contact met Ted Sallenger. Carlton legt uit dat hij Ted ontmoet heeft en hem heeft geconfronteerd met het winnen van de jackpot op "zijn" machine. Ted bied hem drankjes aan als troost maar Carlton gaat over op de koffie terwijl Ted bleef drinken. Carlton geeft toe dat hij op het dak is geweest, maar daar ging hij heen om zelf zelfmoord te plegen, niet om Ted te vermoorden, maar kon er niet mee doorgaan. Grissom vraagt aan Carlton of hij in de verhoorkamer kan blijven wachten zodat hij Ted's schoenen kan onderzoeken op dak stof, hetgeen zou bevestigen of Carlton Ted van het dak heeft geduwd of niet. In het motel waar Jerrod en Catherine elkaar zouden ontmoeten, zijn de LVPD onder leiding van Jim Brass de kamers aan het checken als Sara en Catherine aankomen. Jerrod wordt gevonden en in hechtenis genomen, maar Catherine vindt een schram boven zijn oog. Als Sara voorstelt om een DNA sample te nemen meldt Catherine met een algemeen bericht over de radio dat Holly's moordenaar gepakt is. Als Warrick Brown Catherine's bericht hoort is hij in de parkeergarage waar hij opgewacht wordt door rechter Cohen, aan wie hij het laatste geld gaf die hij hem verschuldigd was. Maar rechter Cohen vindt dat het nog niet even staat tussen de twee. Cohen informeert Warrick dat de twee er nu samen in zitten als gevolg van hun gokproblemen en dat Warrick nu verplicht moet doen wat hij zegt. Grissom wacht buiten het mortuarium als Catherine komt om een DNA-monster van Holly's lijk te krijgen, en biedt zijn hulp aan voor als zij dat nodig heeft. Catherine weigert met dank en gaat het mortuarium in om weefsel onder Holly's nagels vandaan te halen. Grissom en Nick onderzoeken de schoenen van Ted Sallenger en vinden geen spoor van dak stof, wat Red Carlton's verhaal bevestigd en hem uitsluit als verdachte. Ze vinden dan vezels in de polsband van het dure horloge dat Sallenger zelf had gekocht. Nick gaat dan terug naar het plaats delict in Monaco om de vezels te vergelijken met de vloerbedekking, en Grissom vertelt hem om Jamie mee te nemen op de terugweg. De mogelijkheid dat Sallenger over het tapijt is meegesleept maakt Jamie weer een verdachte. Grissom ontmoet Jenna Williams, die een diamantvormige indruk op de achterkant van het hoofd van Ted heeft gevonden. Wat het wapen ook was, verklaart Dr. Williams, vermoorde hem met een enkele slag. In het DNA-lab rapporteert Greg Sanders aan Catherine en Sara dat het schraapsel van Holly's nagels overtuigend matchen met het DNA van Jerrod Cooper. Als Nick de vezels met elkaar vergelijkt, is Grissom weer in de presidentiële suite en vindt hij een kaarshouder met een speelkaart ontwerp aan de zijkant. Een luminol-test op het tapijt vindt bloedvlekken in de buurt van het balkon wat Grissom doorgeeft aan Nick. Grissom ontmoet dan Elias Templeton om een experiment op de deurslot van de presidentiële suite uit te voeren. Grissom gebruikt de keycard om de deur te openen, maar het beveiligingssysteem meldt niet dat de deur geopend wordt. Grissom en Nick confronteren Jamie in de verhoorkamer met hun bevindingen: Ted keerde terug naar de kamer na de drankjes met Red, om daarna door haar vermoord te worden met de kandelaar en van het balkon gegooid te worden. Ze reinigde daarna het tapijt, maar liet de bloedige handdoeken in het zicht, claimend dat Ted's wonden door de fles haar alibi was. Jamie protesteert niet en laat zich arresteren, en toont geen berouw voor haar daden. Grissom vindt Warrick in de gang op een bankje en gaat naast hem zitten. Hij verteld hem dat hem eigenlijk moet ontslaan voor het feit dat hij de procedure heeft geschonden door Holly alleen te laten. Warrick geeft Grissom zijn pistool en ID, belijdende dat hij haar alleen achter had gelaten om de weddenschap te plaatsen. Grissom vertelt hem dan dan hij niemand anders na Holly wil verliezen en geeft hem zijn pistool en ID terug. Een geboeide Jerrod Cooper wordt naar een auto van Jim begeleid als Grissom en de rest van het team staan te kijken. Vaste Cast * William Petersen als Gil Grissom * Marg Helgenberger als Catherine Willows * Jorja Fox als Sara Sidle * Gary Dourdan als Warrick Brown * George Eads als Nick Stokes * Paul Guilfoyle als Jim Brass Terugkerende Rollen * Harrison Young als Rechter Cohen * Judith Scott als Jenna Williams * Chandra West als Holly Gribbs * Garland Whitt als Jerrod Cooper * Paula Francis als Nieuwslezer * Gerald McCullouch als Bobby Dawson * Jeff Snyder als Officier Smith * Eric Szmanda als Greg Sanders (niet genoemd) Gastrollen * Tim De Zarn als Red Carlton * Ellen Crawford als Lt. Jane Gribbs * Johnny Messner als Ted Sallanger * Timilee Romolini als Jamie Smith * Zach Johnson als Detective Barns * Darnell Suttles als Elias Templeton * Rocky McMurray als Surveillance Directeur Bron * http://csi.wikia.com/wiki/Cool_Change